Walking Alone
by wwfanz
Summary: This is a story about Trish struggling with what to do with her life. This is my most personal story yet. I got really emotional while I was writing it.


Trish was on her way to graduating High School. She only had a few months left to go. Although, she had no idea what she was going to do afterwards. Her younger sister Amy knew exactly what she wanted to do after High School. Amy was going to own an animal rescue. Whatever it took, she was going to live up to that dream. Trish newest stress was prom. Both of her good friends were going. She however, couldn't seem to get a date. Trish was being pulled in two different directions. Everyone wanted her to go and just have a good time. But Trish never really had an interest in public gatherings such as prom. To Trish, prom was just another way for the school to get more money out of the students. She didn't believe there was a point to pay to go to a party. When prom night did come around. Trish sat at home with a bucket of ice cream and a couple of good movies. Not the sappy love movies either. Trish liked the action/comedy genre. One of the family's three dogs, Chrissy came in during the movie and jumped up on Trish's bed. Amy rushed in after her. "Chrissy, don't you run away from me again. No, no, no." Amy picked her up and started to walk away. 

"It's okay Amy. I like having her in here." Trish explained, taking the dog back.

"Are you feeling okay Trish? You've never let any of the dogs come into your room." Amy asked, very confused."

"Really Amy. I'm fine." Chrissy stuck out her tongue and licked Trish's face. "In fact. I've never felt better."

"Okay. If you say so." Amy reluctantly left Trish alone with the dog as she went to go get her monsters, Bear and Tiger.

Trish and Chrissy had fallen asleep on the bed that night. Trish woke up to Chrissy's big brown eyes staring at her as she lay on her chest. Just then, Trish's alarm went off and the radio had come on. Chrissy was wagging her tail and jumping around to No Doubt's song, Just A Girl. Trish got out of bed, picked up Chrissy and started dancing with her. Amy looked into the room from across the hall and started cracking up. Just then the neighbor knocked on the door. They had just set up a new basketball hoop and wanted to know if the girls wanted to help break it in.

"Trish! Do you want to play basketball?" Amy yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Trish walked to the top of the steps and saw Amy standing there ready to go. Then looked over at Chrissy who knew that she was going to leave. Trish couldn't stand that face. "You go. I don't feel like playing basketball right now." She walked back into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Trish, not want to play basketball?" Amy stood there in shock and then ran to go find her mother. "Mom! I think something's wrong with Trish!"

Trish stayed in her room and played with Chrissy all day. She didn't let Chrissy out of her sight. When Trish took her for a walk, they saw Amy playing basketball with both Amy's and her friends. Trish just waved and kept walking. All Trish did for the next month was play with Chrissy. Then one night, Trish's dad had let the three dogs out into the backyard just like every other night. Bear had come back in when he called, but Tiger and Chrissy didn't. Amy went outside to look and saw that she had left the gate open earlier. Tiger and Chrissy had gotten out. Trish was a nervous wreck. Amy was under the weather, so she stayed by the phone incase anyone had seen the dogs. The rest of the family and even their friends were out looking for the dogs. Trish had come home in hopes that Amy had heard something. As she was about to leave again, the phone rang. A car had hit Chrissy. Trish tried to keep herself calm. After she hung up the phone she just started bawling. Trish tried to hold the tears in as much as possible while she called her mom to let her know. Afterwards, Trish just kept crying for two straight days. They had gone out to pick up Chrissy from the side of the road, but Trish just couldn't go and say her last goodbyes. She couldn't stop crying. When she stopped crying, she drove to the animal shelter and looked around for Tiger. He wasn't there. Trish was about to head home when a truck full of dogs came in. She ran back inside and saw Tiger being brought in. Trish grabbed her cell and dialed her home phone as fast as possible. "I found Tiger." Amy couldn't believe it. Her mother came up to the shelter and brought his leash and they took him home. Amy was so happy. So was Bear. Trish still had that emptiness of her best friend being missing. She sat in her room alone until graduation. Trish then remembered that she had never bought a cap and gown. The money was supposed to be turned in during the time she was out due to Chrissy's untimely death. Trish was not able to go to graduation. It was her one time to prove to everyone that she could do it. It was bad enough that most of her classmates were thinking that she was failing due to many absences and low-test scores. She had received her High School diploma and couldn't even show it off. Her friends had stopped trying to talk to her after many attempts and just gave up on her. Trish was isolated from the rest of the world. At least it seemed that way to her.

One day that summer when Trish came downstairs to get her dinner, her father was in a pretty upset mood. "Get a job or move out!" He said, forcing her to grab her food and run upstairs to her room. This continued everyday all summer. Trish and Amy had gone from best friends to sworn enemies. Trish had then turned on professional wrestling that she watched very frequently since Chrissy had died. She watched a women's match and said to her self, "that's what I want to do." Trish looked up several wrestling schools in the area. Found the best one in closest range to her house and started training. Anything she did was wrestling related. None of her family thought that she could do it, so after awhile it turned into that she just wanted to do it to prove everyone else wrong. She got way too aggressive in classes and was kicked out of wrestling school. This sent her right back to page one. Trish was back to isolating herself in her bedroom with almost no human contact. Many thoughts were flowing through her head.

"What if I was meant to live at home my whole life and be miserable? The whole world hates me. I am just destined to sit here and be depressed." There were several times that her family thought that she was going to commit suicide. Trish knew that it was never an option though. She wanted to get married to the man of her dreams, have a couple beautiful kids and live happily ever after. Nothing was going to stop her with that. She just didn't know how to get there. She didn't know if she'd ever get there. Trish started thinking. Maybe if she had a more active social life in High School, she would have gotten a date to the prom, which means she wouldn't have went into isolation, and she would have closed the gate behind Amy, Chrissy wouldn't have died, so she would have been able to go to graduation. Hence, things would be better. "It's just not fair. It's not fair I tell you."

That night, Trish was trying to go to sleep and heard noises downstairs. She got up and put her robe on to go downstairs. Just as she could see the people downstairs, she saw the most gorgeous young man about her age. He had blonde hair to his shoulders and had a nice physique. He also kept eying Trish, who was sitting on the stairs. The man came over to introduce himself to her. "Hi, my name is Chris. Are you Amy or Trish?"

"I'm Trish. Amy is my younger sister. What brings you to this fancy dinner party that my parents are throwing?"

"Oh. My parents were too afraid that I would throw a big party while they were gone and made me come along." Chris said as Trish smiled. "And now I'm glad they drag me around everywhere. I would have never met a beautiful lady like your self."

Trish is obviously blushing. "I'm not beautiful. I don't even know how to put on eyeliner."

Chris puts his hand to Trish's cheek. "You have natural beauty. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Trish is speechless and Chris leans over and gives her a kiss. Trish doesn't want it to stop, but it is time for him to leave as he says his goodbyes and walks out the front door.

Trish is motionless on the steps as she watches the guests' leave to which she says faintly, "happily ever after" and walks back upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
